witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Le contrat sur les endriagues
est une quête secondaire dans le Chapitre I de «''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings'' ». : Contrat sur les endriagues : Devant la menace que représentent ces créatures insolentes appelées endriagues, le commandant Bernard Loredo, inquiet pour son peuple, a décidé d'offrir une prime à qui les exterminerait. Le courageux qui réussira à débarrasser définitivement la région de ces saletés recevra une généreuse récompense des mains de Louis Merse, et sera porté en héros dans les chroniques de la ville. : Louis Merse, châtelain royal Guide On peut obtenir ce contrat en lisant l'affiche sur le panneau en dehors de l'auberge. Avant de commencer votre chasse aux endriagues, il est utile de trouver des informations sur ces créatures. Un livre traitant les endriagues est disponible chez Einar Gausel à Flotsam. Vous pouvez également obtenir ces informations en tuant des endriages (mais ne touchez pas aux cocons). Les nids des endriagues se trouvent dans les marais dans les terres sauvages. Un des nids est situé à l'ouest du marais, tout près de l'arbre indiqué sur la carte. L'autre nid est à l'est du marais, un peu au nord du même arbre. Chaque nid est composé de trois gros cocons aux pied des arbres. Pour accomplir cette quête, il faut détruire les six cocons. Après avoir détruit les trois premiers, une reine sera apparaitra, et une seconde après avoir détruit les trois autres cocons. Il faut achever chacune des deux reines endriagues. Il vaut mieux tuer les endriagues ordinaires dans chaque zone avant d'invoquer la reine. Des pièges et le signe d'Yrden sont très utiles. Les reines sont relativement lentes, mais elles chargent leurs adversaires de temps en temps. Leurs attaques sont puissantes, alors il vaut mieux les éviter. Vous pouvez les immobiliser avec le signe d'Yrden, ce qui vous permet de les frapper plusieurs fois avant qu'elles ne se libèrent. Répétez ce processus à plusieurs reprises. Quand vous avez détruit tous les cocons et les deux reines, retournez en ville voir Louis Merse pour toucher la récompense (150 ). Si vous avez déjà terminé «Le contrat sur les nekkers », il vous donnera aussi un schéma qui permet de se faire façonner une épée de sorceleur robuste en argent. Méthodes alternatives Before destroying the 3rd cocoon place several collets (the ones that are spread all around the forest) in one place and 'mark' the spot with a Yrden spell for better orientation. Then cut down the last nest and guide the reine to the traps for severe damage (10 traps do about 75% damage to the reine). Another way (which may be considered an exploit) is to run to the end of its 'territory' where the reine's AI tells it to turn back, here, provoke it (while still inside the territory) until it charges at you. Dodge it and the reine will find itself way out of its territory, now quickly block its path start hacking away at it as it frantically walks (and fails) to go back to its territory. If done correctly, the reine does not attack nor parry at all while getting blocked by the witcher. There is yet another alternative. If you can push the reine back against a tree with its roots sticking out, you can make the reine get stuck for a little bit. You can tumble to the right or left of the reine and hit it 3 times and see if the reine turns to face you and launch its attack. If the reine doesn't turn, then you can hit her a lot of times until she is able to turn toward you. Then you just tumble to the opposite side and rinse and repeat. Another alternative is to make the reine appear then run out of its territory , then get nekkers or Scoia'tael warriors from the Malena quest to appear , then have them chase you back to the reine to have your two problems neutralise each other. While the reine is fighting others you can do good damage from behind it. Most people find it quite difficult to take on the reine early in the chapter. With only the basic Witcher's silver sword and upwards of 6 armor, getting hit in the back with its charging attack is a one-hit-kill. Some might want to hold off tackling this beast until they have the Armure de corbeau from the Problème avec le troll quest. However, it is quite possible to defeat it right at the beginning of the chapter, just be prepared to reload several times. There are 2 ways I have come across to defeat the reines. 1 requires throwing daggers and the other requires kiting( pacing the boss to avoid attacks.) Bear in mind this is not easy to accomplish unless you choose a lesser difficulty. I had to reload many times trying to figure a tactic. Best to save right before opening up the final cocon to minimize reload time. * Method One: Throwing Daggers – This is by far the easiest way to kill the reine. When a thrown dagger strikes the reine it staggers her. What I did was went through Flotsam and purchase as many throwing weapons as I could. You can also buy the crafting diagram to make Well-Balanced Daggers from the dwarf in the non-human district named Berthold Candeleria. Once you kill all of the cocons she will appear. It is best to have all of your daggers in your pockets. Simply focus the camera towards her general direction then open up on her rapidly pressing the button you have bound to use pockets. Keyboard is default to 'r'. It is important to note that daggers have a range. She will eventually get to far. Just let her walk back in and begin firing. Very easy and my choice to kill them. * Method Two: Kiting – This is some what of a challenge to players still early on in Chapter 1 since the reine hits like a truck and instantly kills you from behind. There are 2 mechanics you have to avoid. Her poison breath and her charge. Both are used randomly while fighting and both will kill you. This method is based around laying traps, Use your Yrden ability to place a magical trap that stuns her. Try to lure the reine over the trap then rush in and use 3 power attacks or until she is parrying your swings. The area she is allocated in is quite small making it difficult to kite since she walks in a straight path towards you. Snare and Conflagration Traps are effective in dealing damage. If you opt for this method make sure to create or purchase a few Samum to stun the reine and then get some distance. It is better to run around and allow your signs to recharge. She does run faster than your character so you need to roll every now and then. Once you attempt to kill her you should get a feel when she is close by. Also right after you place Yrden it is best to roll in a linear fashion so she just runs right over it. I hope these 2 methods help you slay the reines. Remember to use Samum bombs and other ranged weapons. Entrée de journal :Les endriagues proliféraient dans la région de Flotsam. Ces monstres étaient devenus un tel fléau que Bernard Loredo, généralement avare, offrait une récompense pour leur extermination. Le sorceleur accepta le travail et décida qu'un peu de savoir théorique ne serait pas superflu. Il alla donc se renseigner sur les habitudes des endriagues. :Les endriagues ressemblent aux papillons, si l'on fait abstraction du fait qu'ils sont laids, qu'ils ne savent pas voler et qu'ils ne digèrent pas le chou. Plus sérieusement, ils ont en commun avec les papillons de filer des cocons. Le sorceleur découvrit que la destruction des cocons attirerait les reines, et que l'extermination des reines sonnerait le glas de la colonie. :Tout se déroula comme prévu. Le sorceleur se débarrassa des endriagues et alla voir Louis Merse pour la récompense. :Louis Merse remplit le formulaire BT-17 et paya le sorceleur, non sans déduire une taxe astronomique. Ainsi s'acheva la chasse aux endriagues. en:The Endrega Contract it:Contratto per endriaghe Catégorie:Quêtes dans The Witcher 2 Catégorie:The Witcher 2 Chapitre I